Auf die Spitze getrieben
Zusammenfassung Staffel 2, Folge 3: Cleo orders the ghouls to cheer at every school event leading up to the big game. Will they knock 'em dead, or will heads roll when a Gloom Beach judge appears in the crowd? Handlung With the fearleading squad re-established, Cleo is back to her demanding ways. She pushes them to do advanced stunts only to come to the conclusion they aren't ready yet for those. As warm-up to the bigger cheers, she orders the squad to cheer at every school event no matter how small. Their first cheer therefore is at the city chess championship. Slow-Moe is thinking about his next move but Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen's cheering distracts him. Frustrated, he crushes his key piece. Angered, the zombies come after the Fear Squad, but they flee in time. Next up is the cheer at the swim competition. Everything goes well until Clawdeen accidentally pushes Frankie into the water during a cheer and she electrocutes everyone in the pool. Finally, at a debate between Monster High and Belfry Prep, they keep interrupting the Monster High team, making the team unable to offer a rebuttal and thus causing Monster High to lose. After all this, the Fear Squad gets another chance to show their skill at a big match: a casketball game. Cleo supervises them this time, who learns from Ghoulia that one of the Gloom Beach judges is among the audience that night. While waiting for another opportunity to cheer, Frankie notices that Heath to flirt with Draculaura, but Draculaura steadfastly ignores him, remarking she'd want Clawd to notice her. Frankie suggests they should make a pyramid with Draculaura on top to get his attention on her. Cleo protests, knowing they are not ready for a pyramid, but she is forced to be a part of it. The Fear Squad actually pulls it off, but then Mr. Hackington comes by to sell blood sausages. Draculaura, who is extremely hemophobic, faints and falls off the pyramid right into Clawd's arms, knocking the ball out of his hands. Monster High thus fails to make the winning shot. The crowd voices its displeasure loudly and Draculaura walks off to cry alone. Heath Burns comes over, though, and makes fun of her humiliation. When Draculaura questions why she agreed to go to the dance with him, Clawd comes over and suggests she goes with him instead. Heath is easily intimidated away, and Draculaura happily accepts the invitation. But as Clawd leaves, Clawdeen approaches, not pleased that her best friend and her brother will go to the dance together. Meanwhile, Frankie and Cleo talk about the Fear Squad's performance. Cleo is not pleased, but as she gets dramatic, she receives a text message. She passes the phone to Frankie, who reveals it reads: "We'll be in touch. Signed, Scary Murphy, Gloom Beach". Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The title may refer to "pyramid power", the supposed magical properties possessed by the Egyptian pyramids. Continuity * Chess is a zombie-only affair, as previously established in "New Ghoul @ School". * The opposing team during the debate contest sport the Belfry Prep logo. Belfry Prep is a vampire-only school that would merge with Monster High in the end-of-Volume 2 TV special "Fright On!". * The mysterious Gloom Beach judge will show up again in "Falling Spirits" and be fully revealed as Scary Murphy in "Witch Trials". * This is the second time that Mr. Hackington concerns himself with food distribution. The first time occurred in "Bad Scare Day". * Cleo will again let Frankie read her cell phone first because she is afraid of bad news in "Fatal Error". Meilensteine * Don of the Dead and Scary Murphy make their cartoon debuts. Fehler * In chess, once the king of either player has been removed, that player has lost. Slow-Moe only has a queen, a rook, and a pawn still in the game, so the match should've been over well before the Fear Squad did their cheer. * For most of the scenes during the casketball game, Cleo's model is used in mirror mode. During most of the pyramid even, she, Draculaura, and Frankie all have their models reversed. * The casketball team competing against Monster High seems to consist of vampires. However, one of their team is the background catboy. This isn't simply a case of mere model recycling either, as Monster High is the only school open to all monsters. Ergo, it is impossible for a werecat to be on the team of a vampire-only school. * How exactly does Monster High go from a winning 62-60 to a losing 60-62 simply by not getting the ball through the hoop? Weiteres * The animators got exceptionally lazy with the audience of the casketball team right after Monster High lost the game. Not only do they in general have a large selection of background models, some even showed up among the audience in the webisode prior. Yet for some reason, the post-loss audience consists of a handful of different models duplicated at least once and differentiated with barely visible adjusted color schemes. * This episode contains the only appearance of the small zombie boy that plays chess against Slow-Moe. * Hackington's blood sausage salesman model also shows up in the Flash-Game Essensschlacht. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 2